Canibugism
Canibugism is the real final episode of the series. Summary Squirt is convicted of canibugism (Which is a play on the words Cannibalism & Bug) after eating his own cousin (Who was really a chocolate buggy)! Cast * Rob Paulsen as Squirt and Wiggle * Kristin Davis as Miss Spider * Robert Smith as Holley * Bill Fagerbakke as Bounce * Tara Strong as Shimmer and Pansy * Dan Green as Dragon * E.G Daily as Snowdrop * Tom Kenny as Spinner * Kevin Michael Richardson as Spiderus * Jess Harnell as Gus * Doug Lawrence as Mr. Mantis Transcript (Title card) Squirt: Canibugism! (Shows the Sunny Patch Dance Club at night) Bounce: What're got there, Dragon? Dragon: My lucky pot! Bounce: I think you took pot luck a bit literally, pal. You're supposed to bring something to this Sunny Patch Dance Club for everybuggy to eat like you know, Berries, chips, dip, or a big ice sculpture of yourself. Holley: Well, I taste as good as I look. Bounce: Wait, Dragon, Where's Squirt? (next scene shows the Hollow Tree) Squirt: Oh, Why hasn't it arrived yet?! I ordered it special for the Sunny Patch dance and now I'm missing the whole thing! (knock on door) Squirt Woo-hoo! It's here! Tom: Squirt... I've got a package for you. Squirt: Gimme, gimme gimme! Tom: Sign here, Squirt: (speaking gibberish) Tom: And here, Squirt: Oh, this is gonna be good. Tom: And, Squirt: Please just give me the package already! Tom: And here is your receipt. (gives Squirt the package) Squirt: Thanks Tom! (opens the package, revealing a chocolate buggy. Squirt then attempts to take a bite) What am I doing?! This Chocolate buggy is something special for the Sunny Patch Dance tournament! Shimmer: Squirt?! Are you in there? Open up! Squirt: Oh no, They've come for my chocolate buggy! Squirt: Oh, hey guys! Shimmer: What's taking you so long? Squirt: Oh, how rude of me. Allow me to introduce my cousin Daisy! She's visiting just in time for the Sunny Patch Dance Tournament. Dragon: Sweet! Hey Daisy. Squirt: Hands off! Shimmer: What happened to the chocolate buggy you ordered? Squirt: It never got here. Shimmer: Oh, too bad. I was really looking forward to it. *cut to the dance* Dragon: Everybuggy, meet Squirt's cousin, Daisy! Everyone: Hi Daisy! Squirt: I'm going to give her a tour while you all socialize. Dragon: You sure she's down for that? Squirt: Excuse me! Coming through! MOVE! *Daisy talking to Pansy and Snowdrop* Ted: Squirt, your cousin is so sweet! Ned: That's because you won't zip it. Squirt: Oh, she's really shy. Excuse us. *runs away* Squirt: That was close. We need to get away before everyone discovers who you really are! Spiderus: It's time for the Sunny Patch Dance tournament. everybuggy, Get ready... DANCE! Squirt: I can't look suspicious.... I have to dance! Mmmm....chocolate. Focus...stay focused!! *licks chocolate* Pansy: Ew! *Squirt Drooling* *Holley slips on Squirt's puddle of drool* Holley: Whoopsy! Whoa!! Miss Spider: Oh my! Are you okay Holley? Bounce: Wow! Squirt so can dance! Squirt: I must have you... all to myself! *runs behind bleachers* *eats the chocolate* Spiderus: And the winners of the official Sunny Patch Dance Tournament are.... Squirt and Daisy! Pansy: Look! Daisy's hair! Dragon: And her glasses as well! *Miss Spider, Holley, And their children check on Squirt* *Everyone gasps* Miss Spider: Oh my! Shimmer: What happened? Holley: Jumpin, Junebugs, Wiggle: Squirt ate Daisy! *Squirt burps* *Police beetles pull up* Frank: He is no good! Ned and Ted: He's a monster! Everyone: Lock him up! *one of the stag beetles brings out Squirt in a straight jacket and muzzle, causing everyone to gasp* Grub: He's disgusting! Stinky: Even stinkier than me! Beetrice: Cousin eater! Eunice Earwig: Dirty Animal! Squirt: I'm not a dirty animal! I'm a spider! Stinky: Cousin cannibugism: Squirt's family feast! it's the trial of the century! Spiderus as judge: Order! Order! Oh Squirt, you've been our friend for years! Squirt: *tries to say a word but hardly says a word* Spiderus: But Cousin eating is a despicable crime. How do you plead? Squirt: But, Spiderus, I, Ghost Daisy: Come on Squirt, tell the truth. I was chocolate and you didn't want to share this chocolate with your friends. Squirt: NO, I can't! They'll never talk to me again for being so selfish! They'll DISOWN me! I refuse to answer questions as of right, Miss Spider: Please, Our son's not guilty your honor. Ted: Humph! Please, I'm taking your client down. I call to the stand, Pansy and Snowdrop! Would you please describe to the court, Squirt's behavior on the night of the Sunny Patch, Ned: Would you please describe- Ted: Cut that out, will ya? Spiderus: Council will refrain from imitating other bugs. Go on, Pansy and Snowdrop. Snowdrop: Well, Pansy: They were dancing, and Squirt had this mad look on his eye. Ted: Like so? *Pulls up a chocolate bar* Squirt *screams, then tries to take a bite* Snowdrop: Yep, that's the one! Ted: Exhibit A: Squirt's drool discovered on the dance floor. Ned: Objection, That drool's disgusting and circumstantial, It could be anybuggy's drool. Ted: Oh, really? Mr. Mantis? Mr. Mantis: A spider's drool contains the chemical spider Elaphorin. *takes a sip of the drool, and spits it out* It's his, alright. Ned: So Squirt, Were you drooling out of hunger, HUNGER FOR CANDY?! Ghost Daisy: The truth, Tell the truth! Squirt: Uh, can you repeat the question? Spiderus: Shimmer. read back the last question. Shimmer: Where am I, Is this some kind of court, Hey, Spiderus' wearing a silly wig. Uh-oh, he wants me to read this. Ted: Oh, never mind. Time for exhibit B: Daisy's glasses with bi-tox that defendent's teeth! *Everyone Gasps* Ted: Even if I'm right, I win the fight. Dragon: (Cries) Spiderus: Order! I've heard enough. Court is adjourned. We'll Requiem tomorrow for the verdict, and Squirt will not be released until 50 years have passed. Squirt: But, Spiderus, Please, I- Spiderus: Take him to his cell. Squirt: No, Please. Anybuggy, Please. Help! (Miss Spider, Holley, Shimmer, Dragon and Bounce are all in tears as two police stag beetles take Squirt away) Miss Spider: Please. Let our fun loving spider go. Spiderus: Not until he turns 56! (cut to Squirt in prison asleep) Squirt: (crying) Please, no, (cuts to Squirt's dream) Squirt: Bugs away! (crashes onto the ground and sees his school) Squirt: My school! (cuts to the inside of the school where Mr Mantis is all alone) Squirt: Hello? Mr. Mantis: Wha... Who said that?! (Mr. Mantis puts on his glasses and sees Squirt) Mr. Mantis: Oh no! It can't be! Oh, my mind went tricks on me again! Why won’t you leave me alone? Squirt: But Mr. Mantis, It’s me, Squirt. One of your students! Mr. Mantis: Stay back! Leave me Alone! (Mr Mantis’ eyes start to glow red and his voice becomes more demonic as he then grabs a cane and growls at Squirt) I’m warning you! Squirt: (runs out of the school) Gosh, Wonder What was up with Mr. Mantis. (finds that Sunny Patch is now nothing but a desperate wasteland and the sky is now blood red) Jumpin Junebugs! What happened here? (Cut to Squirt going into Gus' home) Squirt: Hello? (Finds Uncle Gus, Who is mourning over his now dead mother) Gus: (sobs) Oh Betty, If only you were still here! Squirt: Uncle Gus! What happened here? Oh no, Grandma Betty died?! Gus: (gasp) Get away from me you green cannibalistic maniac! (Gus' eyes start to glow red as well) She's Mine I tell you! Squirt: (runs out of Gus' home) Just Great, First Mr. Mantis and now Uncle Gus? That's not right! Who could've done this? (cut to the Hollow tree. There are no more leaves and the tree looks as if it's about to fall on it's side) Squirt: Uh-oh. (Squirt Enters the not so Cozy Hole) Squirt: Hello? Mom? Dad? Shimmer? Bounce? Dragon? Anybuggy home? (shows the Cozy Hole now looking like a wreck. Plates have been shattered, windows are also broken, etc. We then see Squirt going to the kid's room where he sees Miss Spider waving her right arm) Miss Spider: I just stood there waving goodbye... Squirt: Mom? Miss Spider: I just stood there waving goodbye, and he raced off... Squirt: Oh no. Not you too Mom. Miss Spider: And vanished for 50 years! Squirt: 50 years...?! Uh oh, I gotta get outta here! (spins his web and jumps off the window of the kids' bedroom) Spiderus: Squirt! (Squirt jumps back in fear) Spiderus: Hello. Squirt: Spiderus! What are you doing here? You're going to release me from prison, right? Spiderus: Release you? Of course not! You know why? (Spiderus' eyes start glowing red) Because I've already won! Squirt: Huh!? (Spiderus grows large claws, His skin turns into a blood red color and his body is now muscular) Demon Spiderus: The beauty lies in the blame! Because it's your fault for eating your cousin! Just ask your friends! (Pan right to show Miss Spider, Holley, Bounce, Shimmer, Dragon, Pansy, Snowdrop, Wiggle and Spinner all with glowing red eyes) Miss Spider, Holley, Bounce, Shimmer, Dragon, Pansy, Snowdrop, Wiggle And Spinner: Squirt. Squirt. Squirt: Wh-who's there?! Bounce: You did this Squirt. Miss Spider, Holley, Bounce, Shimmer, Dragon, Pansy, Snowdrop, Wiggle And Spinner: You did this. Squirt: No! Demon Spiderus: Yes, Because you have made an awful crime! Miss Spider, Holley, Bounce, Shimmer, Dragon, Pansy, Snowdrop, Wiggle And Spinner: Why'd you eat your own cousin Squirt? Why? You know that is against the law. You have gone too far. Squirt: I know! It's all my fault! That's why I can't tell the truth! Miss Spider, Holley, Bounce, Shimmer, and Dragon, Pansy, Snowdrop, Wiggle and Spinner: It's your fault. (6x) (more residents appear with glowing red eyes, saying the same thing) Squirt: This couldn't have happened if only I hadn't ordered that chocolate spider! (screams after realizing it was just a nightmare) Jumpin junebugs! I've got to tell the truth! (Miss Spider and Holley walk up to Squirt) Miss Spider: Squirt! What's giving you the bugaboos? Squirt: Well, you see, I just wish I could go home. Miss Spider: We'll find out tomorrow. (cut to the next day) Spiderus: So, Squirt, You better tell the truth! Squirt: Yes Spiderus! Well you see, The chocolate I ate is not my cousin! I'm really sorry everybuggy! Spiderus: Very well then. I shall release you from prison. Squirt: Oh, thank you Spiderus! Bugs away! Spiderus: Yeah, I guess I didn't know 50 years in prison would be such a bad idea. (cut to outside where Squirt is surfing his web, Shimmer and Dragon are flying and Bounce is running) Squirt: Yeah! Bugs away! Squirt: Hi Wiggle! Wiggle: Hi Squirt. Squirt: Hi Spinner! Spinner: Hi Squirt. Miss Spider: Hi Squirt. Squirt: Hi Mom! Hi Dad! *end* Alternate ending (cut to the next day) Caterpillar: Guilty! Squirt: What?! Spiderus: However, Knowing the defendent as we do, I've decided to grant some legacy. Squirt: Finally! some good news! Spiderus: I sentence you to be launched to the moon! Squirt: WHAT!? Spiderus: Take him away. Police Beetle: Spider walkin. *Cut to outside where Squirt is shown strapped to a rocket* Squirt: Come on everybuggy! Let me go, please, I don't want to live on the moon! Spiderus: Any last words Squirt? Squirt: Yes! Voice on rocket timer: 10, 9, 8, Squirt: Daisy was a chocolate buggy! Voice on rocket timer: 7, 6, 5, Squirt: I didn't want to share! I'm sorry everybuggy! I was selfish, But she was really chocolate! Voice on rocket timer: 4, 3, 2, 1, Spiderus: Sorry, Squirt, I couldn't here you after all that noise! Fire! Squirt: *Screams as the rocket blasts into space* Dragon: Everybuggy, look! It's a receipt from a large chocolate buggy! *Everyone gasps* Wiggle: Er, You don't suppose, Spiderus: Erm, As the presiding judge, I think I speak for everybuggy when I say, oops. Squirt: *Screaming as he is launched into space* Ow! Oh great, The rest of my life on this cold lifeless rock! But Hey, At least I take one small step to some berries! Yay! Bugs Away! *End* Trivia * This episode is similar to the Viva Pinata episode "Candibalism". * The music heard playing in the Sunny Patch Dance is the show's theme song. * Squirt's nightmare sequence in this episode was considered to be the scariest and most controversial moment in the whole show. Because of this, the show had been cancelled. * Squirt's scream when he wakes up from his nightmare was reused from the episode "Mr. Mocking Bug". * Squirt's nightmare in this episode is very similar to the Powerpuff Girls episode "Speed Demon". * The residents of Sunny Patch shown before they start blaming Squirt are shown from shot to shot, * First shot: Miss Spider, Holley, Gus, and Beetrice * Second shot: Dragon, Shimmer and Bounce * Third shot: Pansy, Snowdrop and Honey * Fourth and final shot: Wiggle, Spinner, Stinky and Grub * The policemen are really Stag Beetles. * List of all the citizens of Sunny Patch complaining about Squirt: * Ned and Ted * Stinky * Gus * Betty Beetle * Beetrice * Honey * Eunice * Eddy * Lil Sis * Pillbug * Grub * Mr. Mantis * Frank (along with three other fireflies) * Shelly * Grace * Lily * Snack * Sawyer * Feather * Some Bees and Caterpillars * The chocolate buggy resembles either Pansy or Snowdrop. About every character in the show appear in Squirt's nightmare excluding * Betty Beetle (Who was obviously dead) * Felix (along with the other critters who aren't bugs) * Rocky and Roxie * Wilmer * Barry the cranefly * All characters exclusive to the special, "The Prince, The Princess And The Bee" * Other Background Characters